Shop Till You Drop
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: Athena and Delilah are at Gotham Mall, and due to a certain nosey super villain, so is Jonathan Crane.


Hi guys, this one shot is more about Athena and her friendship with Delilah. There will be more Edward soon, I promise.

I've recently been thinking about Athena's character, and after some thought, I have decided to make Athena have bipolar disorder.

Purely to add more detail to her as well as making it a little easier for me to write. Often when I'm depressed I don't appear to be very creative and find it incredibly difficult to actually write anything cheerful.

Oh, and before I start.. I'd just like to shout out to Bat-teen 28 and to thank you for all the reviews, favourites and following. Really provides as good motivation to get me off my tush and write. So in a way, I dedicate this one-shot to u.

Oh and can't forget this! Please take your time to look at , an author friend of mine; quite new to the world of fanfiction but I assure you.. there are some great batman stories to check out!

If you are wondering, all this Athena series is set after asylum but before city.

And enjoy :)

3rd person POV

Shopping was never her favourite thing to do in the world. It was more a chore for Athena.. being dragged around shops with a whole ruckus going on inside (especially around the holidays), having to pause while Delilah mused, eying a usually wide variety of garments and accessories.

Today was no different.

Though if there was one thing she could tolerate, it was going near technology shops; selling all the best, latest laptops and mobiles. Or game shops.. all them demos to test out..

Fortunately, Delilah had a thing for getting new phones, it was one of her priorities. After all, most of the time she was texting some boyfriend.

Athena's POV

"Oh my god, have you seen this?" Delilah squealed, gesturing to a necklace, with what looked like diamonds; most likely fake. The price proved that.

"Yeah.. it's.. nice.." I muttered, looking around the shop with uninterested eyes. I was in one of my depressed moods, they last usually about a week.. I often find myself tired, and not motivated enough to do anything other then sleep or play video games all day. Bipolar disorder can be a bitch..

"Nice? Look at it!" D exclaimed, ripping me straight out of my thoughts. She held it in front of me, my eyes barely acknowledging the jewellery.

"C'est super." I said, feigning a optimistic smile.

"I know right! I would get it but.. I've already got one like this.." She trailed off, probably looking through her memory. I swear, sometimes she acts like one of them magpies, enticed by shiny thingamajigs.

"Just leave it, I'm sure you'll find something else." I retorted with annoyance, tugging on her jacket sleeve.

Upon finally leaving said shop, she led the way, myself lagging behind, in search of a place to sit down and have a coffee. Hell I needed one. The pure boredom I'm experiencing is almost lulling me into sleep, and I'm guessing now and here isn't a great place to do so.

"Starbucks ok with you?" A voice said, interrupting my musings again.

"Er.. yeah. Just get me a cappuccino."

Delilah shrugged, giving me a soft smile before walking off to get our drinks. I just casually shuffled, and located a vacant table, slumping lazily in one of the chairs.

'Me want coffee..' My mind grumbled, starting to grow impatient.

I could hear a song playing from a nearby shop, only faint but the lyrics were familiar.

"All star.." I muttered with an eye roll, not being able to repress my small smile. I should really be taking anti-depressants, but apparently it just makes bipolar worse; though that statement probably isn't confirmed.

My nail had unconsciously been gnawing at the table surface, making me blink in mild surprise. "Knew I shouldn't have left the flat.."

'Oh where is my caffeine?!" I thought with ire, huffing and leaning back in my chair; only to for my ears to pick up the sound of incoherent singing... or murmuring?

I concentrated on the noise, listening as it got louder. I could only just interpret the words. "And all that glitters is gold... only shooting stars break the mould.."

"Smash mouth?" I said with a smirk, meeting Delilah's amber irises.

"Managed to get the song stuck in my..-" She started, holding the coffee.

"Gimme."

Delilah snickered, handing mine over to me; a contented expression settling on my face once taking a sip.

3rd person POV

Delilah let out snort of amusement, quickly covering her mouth with a hand, trying to strife her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Athena inquired, tearing the top of a sugar packet; watching the sugar drop in, almost in an hypnotic fashion.

"They way you reacted just then makes you look like an addict. A caffeine addict."

Athena blinked, narrowing her eyes slightly. "An addict? Is that what you see when you look at me..-"

Delilah shook her head, "No, just pointing it out to you. I don't really think.."

The blonde took a breath, stopping her rant. "I'm just kidding.." She muttered, scowling slightly. "What's got into you?"

Athena bit on her lower lip, pondering as she gazed into her cappuccino. 'I'm overreacting to a joke.. she was just kidding.. obviously..'

She sighed sadly, giving her friend and flatmate an apologetic look. "I'm sorry.. I don't really feel like any.. jokes.."

Delilah managed a smile, "I understand. I couldn't help but think what someone like.. Joker would say to that statement. I mean, not 'feeling like' jokes."

"Haha, yeah. Just as an estimate.." Athena replied, pausing to think. "...He'd probably scoff in my face, and say 'Not feel like em'? Jeez, lighten up, kiddo!' "

The two shared a laugh, the blonde catching her breath before speaking. "Not a bad guess..- See? You're emerging from that damn depression! You should be thankful for the wonder that is humour!"

"I suppose so.." Athena agreed, having another sip.

"Not to mention it will make it easier on you at work, especially with your patients." Her friend beamed, stirring her latte.

"Being in a better mood may benefit them..."

Delilah's bright smile morphed into a grin, "There you go!" She leaned forward, "It's a win- win."

Athena simply responded to D's expression with a shrug, a random subject coming to mind. "Never knew you had heard of Smash mouth."

"Well then.. You learned something about me." Delilah remarked, sipping her beverage.

The brunette put a hand to her chin, a smirk gracing her lips. "It's a cool place and they say it gets colder.

You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older." She more muttered the lyrics then sang them, not loud enough to draw attention to themselves.

Delilah perked up, a smirk to match Athena's on her face. "But the media men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture."

"The ice we skate, is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim.."

"My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.."

They both paused, D prepared to start the chorus, only to receive a harsh glare.

"I'm not singing the chorus in a public place." Athena uttered, gulping down some coffee.

"Fine. Though we probably would get stares.."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Most definitely. I'm not demeaning myself in public."

"Oh but you love to sing, it's pretty much a hobby for you." Delilah whined, pouting childishly.

Athena smiled with a titter, shaking her head. "Nope. It's not happening."

The blonde just pouted more at Athena's amusement, having some more of her latte; both unaware of a certain fear obsessed man observing from a distance.

Earlier that day...

The Riddler tinkered with one of his trophies, adding that all important green glow to hopefully catch the Dark Knight's attention. Since his humiliating defeat back at the asylum, Edward had been determined on getting his own back; and finally outsmart the so-called World's greatest detective. 'Absolute codswallop...' He thought, standing from his swivel chair in his office to make a visit to his surveillance room.

"Maybe time to make a check on my favourite psychiatrist.." Edward murmured aloud, entering the room and starting to turn on the screens. This room provided useful to generally view the goings-on within Gotham city, as well as being able to see multiple areas at once, without leaving the comfort of his lair. He could see what villains had been apprehended, keeps tabs on 'The dynamic duo', and in this case- 'spy on Athena.'

"It's not technically spying.." Edward reassured himself quickly, seating himself in his chair, looking over the individual screens. "I'm merely.. watching out for her.. all sorts of loons in this cesspool of what they call a city."

Blue orbs fixated on one particular image, two young women getting into an automobile; off to who knows where. But by looking at them, The Riddler knew they must be Athena and her flatmate. 'What was her name again?' Ed thought as he watched the car pull away, mildly annoyed at himself for forgetting such information. He hated when his mind drew a blank.

"Ah well, she's not vital here."

The villain clad in green attire, snatched his mobile from his desk upon re-entering the office; dialling Jonathan Crane's number. He needed someone to watch Athena while he went out on business. Jonathan owed him a favour so he seemed the right person to ask.

3rd person- Jonathan POV

Jonathan lowered his book upon hearing his mobile go off, it's ring almost a shrill sound as he calmly let it carry on till it annoyed him to the ears. He detested receiving calls that interrupted his recreational activities; said free time being limited.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jon rose from his seat; putting the mobile to his ear to hear a smooth voice.. with an undertone of cockiness. No doubt a voice he had grown well accustomed to.

"Yes?" Jonathan asked, awaiting the purpose of the call.

"Ah, Jon.. Any chance of that favour?" The Riddler replied, you could just hear the smirk plastered on his face.

"Mmm.. that depends, Edward."

"I should hope you agree, I'm in need of a helper of sorts; just to complete some..surveillance.."

Jonathan felt a involuntary twisted smile worm it's way onto his thin lips. "Surveillance? Mr Nigma, have you ever heard of privacy..?" Crow chided mockingly, his voice deepening menacingly.

"Now now, Jonathan.. you aren't the one who asks the questions. Besides, merely poking your nose into that makes you a hypocrite." Jon heard a airy chuckle, "Mind your own business."

He found himself in the Gotham Mall, the entire place teeming with activity. Must be holiday shopping.. no other reasonable explanation. Who was the young missus he was supposed to be watching?

Allie? Anna? Alice..?

Actually, definitely not Alice.. that would probably set of one of Jervis' schizophrenic fits. Not a brilliant idea.

Ah, Athena.. that was her name.

Just as he finally remembered the name, the woman entered his sight. 'Speak of the devil..' Jon mused, that followed by a brief snicker. The Master of Fear saw Athena, also with the flatmate Edward mentioned, and started to tail them. He could have laughed at his situation, many in such a populated place were so oblivious to his presence. That surely provided as evidence to back up the point, said point being the populace's ignorance.

Jonathan roused himself from his thought processes and began to refocus on his real objective.

'Monitoring' as Edward had stated.

"More like stalking... and he knows it.." He murmured to himself, both girls now on the outskirts of the food court. Sometimes he wished he would just gas Edward and make a run for it, owing The Riddler a favour was considered a bad thing.. of course there was worse people to be tangled with, but Edward's regularly involved stepping in for him. As trivial as they may be, as long as it allowed him not to get his hands dirty.. the favour was exploited as much as Edward could.

Ah well.. it was best to just get it done.

As the two went into a clothes shop, which thankfully didn't have lingerie displayed in the windows, Jon perched himself on a bench; causally crossing one of his long legs over the other. Sometimes a hindrance, sometimes a gift from god (when it came to violent dancing at least.. long limbs increased the effectiveness of his fighting style.)

Jonathan let out a heavy, depressed sigh. Boredom was the cause. That will no doubt rile Crow somewhat...

A tempting, teasing suggestion would not go away.. gassing someone was sounding more appealing by the minute. It would make this job less tedious..

But if wandering around Gotham Mall he wasn't noticed; him in full gear, strutting confidently whilst filling the lungs of passers-by with fear toxin most definitely will. He must have to find some other form of entertainment, something to distract his mind.

Jonathan abruptly stood, about to go into a quick gait when something collided with his chest; he only just managed to keep upright. The other body falling, sprawling out on the floor. He blinked in surprise to find Athena looking up at him with bright blue eyes, her looking into his cold pale ones.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to."

Crow would have snarled but this was Jonathan.. indifferent; most strong emotions concealed.

A faint small pulled at his lips, not entirely meant. "It's quite alright, I don't believe I was paying attention either." It was true, he wasn't really..much too wrapped up in his thoughts, brain running like a treadmill.

"Oh.. well, I apologise anyway." The blonde murmured, seeming quite quiet compared to what Edward had described. This only drew Jon in, the curiosity driving him into asking a few questions. "Are you alright?"

Athena appeared disinterested, her apology was a little more enthusiastic to say the least.

"Hmm.. yeah, I suppose I'm okay.. just tired."

"You just seem.. depressed." He crooned, not really caring about her wellbeing, just wanting to make conversation. Though unfortunately, Athena was suddenly dragged off by the friend, giving a wave as farewell.

He heard a 'come on, lets go' before the surrounding peoples drowned the voice out, Jonathan shrugging.

'Might as well go to my own devices.. my job is done.' He mused privately, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and starting to make his leave; smirking a little as he went. Yes, he hated having to waste his own time to carry out mundane jobs; but it wasn't like he couldn't have some well earned fun afterwards..


End file.
